Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
Marvel Superhero Takeover (aka Superhero Party) is a party in Club Penguin, which is held from June 14, 2012 to July 4, 2012. It was officially confirmed on the UK website of Club Penguin on May 3, 2012. Aunt Arctic is meetable at this party. It is possible to become a Super Hero, a Super Villain, or a civilian along with becoming a cop or robber. This party is immediately followed by the Meteor Crash Landing. The Destructobot unleashed a whole wave of villains on the island. The Marvel Catalog and Items For Everyone Catalog are available in the Gift Shop with tons of new items. Club Penguin is hosting this party due to the new Marvel Movie, ''The Avengers''. This party has had media attention, such as the USA today, and Billybob thinks that it is one of the biggest events Club Penguin has ever done. FREE Items *Aunt Arctic Giveaway *Press Conference Background *Money Bag *Miners Helmet *Mug Shot Background Party Rooms There are many party rooms for the party. They are listed below. This party holds the records for most new party rooms at once. Also note that some of the party rooms are decorated versions of existing rooms, but they still are noted as party rooms. *Downtown Showdown *Hero HQ *Villainous Lair *City Hall (Snow Forts) *Bank (Pizza Parlor) *Club Penguin Times News Office (Book Room) *Police Station (The Stage) Rooms *Iceberg- A small-scale model of the Club Penguin Island was placed, and while standing on a building it will be crushed. *Town Center- There were a couple of buildings and green and yellow were put together on a coffee sign and coffee for the coffee shop. The night club looked pretty with the stars on the disco ball (pink and blue) and the stripes of the same color were there and the stars of the same color were on the spotlights. Items for everyone were in the gift shop, green stacked squares, a block with a star and a green piece of lightning for the super hero and villain symbols. There was also a car. *Coffee Shop- Not much was decorated and there was no music. There was a label marked Club Penguin Times with two fish on it. There was a stage were you could get a free background. Two red wires and two cameras were attached to it. There were also a lot of newspapers. Trivia *This is Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company, meaning that Marvel will not sue them for doing so. Although, MARVEL wouldn't be able to sue them, as they are both owned by Walt Disney. *The Purple Super Hero Meteor from the telescope at the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012 will be for the Super Hero Party, since it appears in a blog sneak peek. *If you look closely at the hero costumes, they all seem to have fingers instead of flippers, which is weird as penguins don't have fingers. It is possibly just an artist's impression. *The entire island is a City during this event. *Strangely, days before it started, Aunt Arctic was online. She was probably on the Beta Testing servers or it was just a buddy list glitch. *It is the only Club Penguin event to have its own website. *Protobot 2.0. (AKA Destructobot) is to blame for this evil, he took the energy from the Purple Super Hero Meteor. *The play Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! did not return to the stage like they said in the newspaper, the stage turned into a police station. *This is the first time that Non-members can buy clothes in Gift Shop. *During the party you can be tagged as a hero, criminal, or citizen. If you are a hero, you will have a yellow circle around your penguin and a villain will have a black circle and when your a Citizen your circle is normal *Aunt Arctic has a new background for this party. *During this party, the Miners Helmet is available in two places: the Gift Shop and Cave Mine. *Billybob, was seen on server Abominable along with Aunt Arctic. Glitches *There was a glitch that at the Cove, Beacon, Ski Lodge, Lighthouse, and Night Club that had music playing from the Puffle Party 2012. The Night Club and Lighthouse music have been fixed. *The Cave Mine also has music playing from a past Play. *If playing on Windows 7 computers, Club Penguin can crash due to the high graphics. This has yet to be fixed. *When the meteor crashed on the island, it could still be seen from the telescope at the Beacon. This glitch is not fixed. *There is a huge glitch with the robot that most penguins have already noticed. When the robot appears, either if you are a Superhero or Super Villain, only the Super Villain bucket comes out. The Superhero's don't have the targets, so they always lose. Another glitch is that the penguins standing in the robot don't have their penguin icons showing up, and all you could see is the name. The third one is that even though the timer of the battle stops, the robot stays there until you leave the room. These glitches are fixed and started up constantly. Description Marvel Super Hero Takeover (Starts 14 June) Are you a Super Hero or Super Villain? Choose your side and suit up! The entire island has been transformed and there’s comic-style chaos everywhere! Members can suit up as some of Marvel's Super Heroes including The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye or Marvel Super Villains like the mischievous Loki. Also,join an epic battle with Destructobot on the Rooftop for the Downtown Showdown. Will you and your friends save the city? Or destroy it? Gallery Advertisements Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on CP's UK website, April 2012. SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg|The May membership page confirming it. Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on Club Penguin's UK website, May 2012 (note the Music Jam Party reference). Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek. Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party Trailer, with the official logo and COMING IN JUNE. Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man suit. Note the grey penguin. Iron Man Comic Official.png|Another shot of the Iron Man suit that will be coming at the party. SuperHeroPartyHintTCPT344.png|News about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #344. Note they used the word marvelous, which has something to do with the company Marvel. Happy77MeteorMarvelParty.png|A What's New Blog post by Happy77 with a purple meteor, revealed on May 28, 2012. File:MJSP.png|In the June Membership Page. File:Party_News_June_2012.png|CP's UK website description. File:News_Ad_MSHT.png|Ad in The Club Penguin Times. Whats New Sneak Peek June 11.png|A sneak peek BillyBob posted on the blog on June 11, 2012. Trailer Security Screens.png The Avengers.png Terrorizing City.png City Hall Trailer.png Nick Fury Trailer.png Rooms Downtown Showdown.png|Downtown Showdown Bank.png|Bank/Pizza Parlor Gift Shop MSHT.png|Gift Shop Plaza MSHT.png|Plaza Villainous Lair.png|Villainous Lair Super Hero Space HQ.png|Super Hero Space HQ Coffee Shop MSHT.png|Coffee Shop Marvel Super Hero Takeover Town.png|Town The Stage MSHT.png|Police Station/The Stage Club Penguin Times News Office.png|Club Penguin Times News Office/Book Room City Hall.png|City Hall/Snow Forts Ice Burg MSHT.png|Iceberg The Dock MARVEL.jpg|Dock Homepages Superheroparty2012homescreen.png Log In Screens MarvelLogIn1.png Membership Pop Ups File:Screenshot_1491.png Other Choose Your Side!.png|The notification when you log in. MarvelPoster.png|The poster seen at the Ski Village, Beach, Mine Shack, Forest, and Hidden Lake. Hero message.png|A notification to heroes if there are villians attacking. Heroes needed.png Wallpapers Wallpaper1Hero.png Wallpaper2Hero.png Aunt Arctic spotted AAmarvel.jpg Screenshot from 2012-06-16 15:27:38.png Widgets CPWidget Videos Music *Town *http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/11.swf External Links *Club Penguin's website for the party *Come and play on Club Penguin Marvel Super Hero Takeover: Are you a Super Hero, a Super Villan or a citizen? Super Hero! Super Villan! Citizen! Category:Club Penguin Category:Shadow Guy Category:Super Heroes Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin Category:Shadow Guy Category:Super Heroes Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events